


Драйвер

by capsize



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Flogging, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsize/pseuds/capsize
Summary: На шестилетие Артуру папа дарит дорогой подарок - первую машину и водителя к ней в придачу. //Не просто водитель... (с)





	

The Driver  
Вся проблема, как считал, конечно, сам Артур, заключалась в том, что отец подарил ему машину раньше, чем он узнал, что она едет не сама по себе, а потому что крутящий момент передаётся с коробки передач на колёса (он заучил эту и ещё множество фраз вместе с ней наизусть, совершенно не представляя, что они значат). Вы сейчас скажете, что таких подробностей даже многие водители со стажем не знают, но Артур-то вообще ничего не знал; бедный мальчик к шести годам был просто убежден, что машина движется только так, как надо папе, потому что она умеет читать его мысли через руль. Однажды, когда он сильно задумался, глядя на отцовские руки на руле, он даже увидел, как бездушная холодная (но одновременно с тем очень горячая, Артур просто не мог решить, что хуже) машина высасывает папины мысли через его ладони, нафантазировав себе рентгеновское зрение ещё на неделю вперед.  
Так вот, проблема. Артур чертовски сильно завидовал детям, которые ходят в школу пешком. Он кусал губы, думал, как бы улизнуть от своего водителя, которого страшно боялся, потому что он был огромный; субтильный для своего возраста мальчонка едва дотягивал ему до пупка, когда вставал на носочки; мистер смотрел на него очень хмуро и угрожающе молчал. Как круто, наверное, было бы бегать из школы домой вместе с ними, рвать куртки и ранцы, цепляясь за колючие ветки и торчащие из забора железяки, в попытках забраться на старую яблоню, которую он всегда видел из тонированного окна собственного бентли по дороге домой. Он с завистью наблюдал, как весело было этим детям, как они хохотали, кидались книжками и пеналами и, в общем, выглядели очень жизнерадостными.  
Артура же в это время везли домой, чтобы он быстренько поел то, что ему приготовила мисс Харис, их домработница, которая всегда строила глазки артурову водителю. Она и его кормила тоже, но не там, где кушала семья, чего Артур никогда не понимал. Он боялся своего водителя, но вместе с тем втайне восторгался, каждый раз неловко задерживая дыхание от стыда и смущения, когда мистер Тейлор здоровался или обращался к нему по какому-нибудь вопросу. Этот вопрос для Артура становился самым приоритетным, и он начинал активно его думать — только пар из ушей не валил. Мистер Тейлор это подмечал, улыбался очень сдержанно, но открыто, а у Артура душа вприпрыжку заходилась. Ему очень хотелось проводить с ним побольше времени, но с этим желанием рука об руку шла мысль о постыдном побеге и несчастный Артур, которому было отчаянно не с кем поговорить, терялся и не предпринимал ничего.  
После обеда мистер Тейлор обязательно возил Артура на дополнительные занятия: по вторникам это был французский, по понедельникам и средам уроки музыки, по пятницам хаврута с сыном их семейного раввина, а по четвергам шахматный клуб. В будние дни Артур мало времени уделял чему-либо, кроме уроков, но зато в выходные…  
В выходные он позволял себе немного расслабиться. Не делал уроки, полагаясь на возможность шустро подучить и дочитать что-то в машине; часами слушал музыку, лёжа на полу и разглядывая на потолке сюжеты, навязанные музыкальными композициями; смотрел какие-нибудь фильмы. Но было у него одно занятие, которое он любил больше остальных, больше даже старых и новых французских фильмов. Окна его спальни как раз выходили на гараж, где по выходным мистер Тейлор занимался машиной. Артур очень любил подглядывать за ним украдкой — забота и любовь, с какой серьёзный и умелый мистер Тейлор моет её, выгнав на улицу, натирает воском, копается под капотом, перебирая провода и соединения, всегда гипнотизировали Артура, не позволяя оторвать от себя взгляд. Жалко только, что любоваться водителем и его работой можно было лишь летом и весной, потому что мистер Тейлор, как выяснилось, очень мерзлявый, и прятался в гараж за закрытую дверь как только дул мало-мальски прохладный ветерок.  
Ещё сильнее повлияло то, что Артур ни с кем не общался даже в школе. Он был улыбчивым мальчишкой, всегда здоровался, если видел кого-то знакомого, но толком ни с кем подружиться так и не сумел, и иногда ему это очень мешало. Он чересчур старался завести знакомство, строил планы событий, воображая себя в главной роли; представлял, как его узнают все и каждый, перешёптываются за спиной, рассказывая друг другу истории про него. И с каждым днём рождения его одиночество всё костенело и крепло, мальчик замыкался и закрывался, уже перестав фантазировать и ждать своего момента славы, пустив всё на самотёк.  
Когда ему исполнилось девять, папа строго сказал, что нужен спорт. По средам и четвергам мистер Тейлор стал возить его в секцию каратэ. Оно Артуру очень не нравилось, он занимался там через силу, но отцу сказать этого не мог. Зато рассказал мистеру Тейлору, который читал его чувства словно чёрным по белому.  
— Не нравится Вам там, верно? — спросил он сочувственно, заглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы выцепить взгляд мальчика.  
— Не нравится, — тихо сказал краснеющий Артур.  
— А чем бы вы хотели заняться? — осторожно и скромно, будто клещами из него тянул. Мистер Тейлор знал, что мальчик плохо ладит с людьми.  
Артур покраснел ещё сильнее. Он пучил свои раскосые глазищи в окно, стараясь спрятать смущение от мистера Тейлора. Он боялся, что водитель его засмеёт, если он скажет правду, но соврать мистеру Тейлору он бы никогда не смог.  
— Танцами, — выдохнул он так тихо, что водитель прочитал ответ по губам.  
— Вы любите музыку? — сказал спокойно мистер Тейлор.  
Артур немножечко позеленел от страха. Губы мистера Тейлора тронула лёгкая улыбка, услышал эту почти ласковую интонацию, заинтересованную в беседе. Мистер Тейлор не издевался над ним, не глумился. Ему было интересно поговорить, а у Артура от этого откровения сердце пропустило пару ударов.  
— Люблю, — чуть громче, но всё равно еле слышно.  
— И я люблю музыку, — отстранёно заметил водитель. — Только танцевать не люблю.  
Этот разговор дал Артуру немножечко сил. Он раньше очень стеснялся своего тела, боялся, что его застукают за неумелыми и неловкими танцами, но теперь он плотно запирал дверь и включал музыку чуть громче, чтобы никто не услышал, как он скачет по комнате, исполняя собственно выдуманные па и свинги. Отцу так ничего и не сказал, утаив свою любовь в секрете.  
На десятый день рождения папа подарил Артуру Мишну, украшенную золотом и пахнущую пыльной библиотекой в его любимой синагоге, а значит часов хаврута только прибавится.  
Свободного времени становилось всё меньше и меньше, но зато на одиннадцатый день рождения папа построил для Артура домик на дереве. У них во дворе, над бассейном, рос высокий и шумный дуб, широкие и крепкие ветви которого как раз подходили для небольшого мальчишеского убежища. Артур заставил там всё своими любимыми кассетами, с горем пополам сам втащил наверх бумбокс, чтобы слушать музыку, лёжа в твёрдых обшитых гобеленом подушках. Он любил там прятаться по вечерам, но допоздна задерживаться было нельзя. Артур обещал папе, что ночевать будет только дома.  
Этот славный домик, затянутый изнутри мягким ковролином, в котором уже годам к пятнадцати Артур не сможет вытянуться в полный рост, был для мальчика последним оплотом внутренней тишины. Весь пятый класс он прожил там, сознательно скрываясь от чужих глаз, задёргивая шторы и накрываясь пледами с головой. Ему хотелось побыть наедине с собой. Артур чувствовал, что что-то в нём меняется, и он хотел пережить это самостоятельно, не торопясь, аккуратно ступая по еле различимой тропке на хрупком льду; он знал, что этот год — последний. В чём конкретно год должен стать последним, он не понимал, но был уверен, что перемены будут значительными.  
После двенадцатого дня рождения Артур стал замечать, что его водитель исподтишка за ним наблюдает. Они почти никогда не разговаривали; мальчишка предпочитал прятаться, читать, молчать и таращиться в тонированные окна, ковыряя расцветшие алым щёки.  
Артур подобным вниманием был польщён, стал и сам отвечать теми же наблюдениями, подглядываниями из окон спальни и домика на дереве. Он старался подслушать его разговоры, лишний раз попасться на глаза, оказаться где-то рядом. Сравнимое с юннатским любопытство Артура вновь ожило, распускаясь интрижками и колючими химерами у него в голове. Он твёрдо решил, что внимание и товарищество мистера Тейлора необходимо добиться, и ещё сильнее его подстегнули к этому недвусмысленные визиты мисс Харис в гараж, где мистер Тейлор проводил абсолютный максимум своего времени; визиты, которые Артур наблюдал ежедневно, совершая тактический обход территории, а проще говоря, наворачивая круги туда-обратно из дома в домик, выбирая самые длинные и неудобные маршруты, пролегавшие как раз через зону внимания мистера Тейлора. А уж про недвусмысленность намерений мисс Харис Артур кое-что знал; вся греховность взрослой жизни, которая его, как и любого другого только что ступившего на порог пубертатного периода, интриговала и завораживала; поэтому Артур уже около полугода не брезговал изучать матчасть. И кое-что очень грызло его, возбуждая в нём желание причинить некоторый вред до сего момента вполне симпатичной ему мисс Харис. И только сейчас, спустя пять лет, Артур понимал, что это была трафаретная подростковая ревность, явившаяся ему музой всех его деяний.  
Он стал заглядывать в гараж сам, без приглашения. Осматривался, искал что-то в ящиках, якобы необходимое ему для домика. Артур коллекционировал эти отмазки, лихорадочно перебирая в потных ладонях завязки на домашних байковых штанах, пока подходил к гаражу. Все его мысли вертелись только вокруг мистера Тейлора и его вечно занятых рук, как вокруг галактического ядра, разворачиваясь и плодясь, словно новые звёзды. Но вопреки мальчишеским ожиданиям мистер Тейлор у него ничего не спрашивал, а только тихо смотрел, отрываясь от своих занятий. Ему, наверное, забавно наблюдать за этим нескладным сгустком неловкости и неоправданности, думал про себя Артур, заливаясь румянцем и сбегая каждый раз, как только улыбчивая и негромкая мисс Харис появлялась в дверях.  
В один из дней, когда их домработница взяла выходной, Артур снова зашёл к мистеру Тейлору, который почти целиком спрятался под широкий и длинный бентли. Гараж семьи Артура был рассчитан на три машины: папина рабочая, Артура и ещё одна папина, но уже совсем-совсем личная, на которой они вдвоём с Артуром ездили на редкие пикники за город. Сейчас же дома была только подаренная на шестилетие Артуру серебристая и неповоротливая махина с очень агрессивной мордой. Он раньше её сильно боялся, как, в общем-то, и самого мистера Тейлора, который тоже являлся частью подарка.  
— Доброго вам дня, — приветливо раздалось из-под машины.  
Артур шуганулся, вздрогнул, но решил не отступать — согнулся вдвое, заглядывая в высокий дорожный просвет.  
— Доброго, мистер Тейлор.  
— Вы по делу или так, от скуки?  
— От скуки, — честно признался Артур.  
— А-а-а, — со знанием дела протянул водитель, замолкая.  
Мистер Тейлор выбрался из-под машины, размял затёкшие плечи и хмуро полез под капот. Артур смотрел на него, не узнавая; раньше он казался очень большим, не достижимым. Сейчас же Артур был едва ли на голову его ниже, и он уже знал, что очень скоро догонит типично-маскулинного мистера Тейлора в росте, а может и перегонит.  
— Хотите покажу Вам, как она работает? — спросил мистер Тейлор, почёсывая испачканной в масле и смазке рукой затылок.  
— Хочу!  
Артур сверкал заинтересованными глазами, залезал боязливо везде, где показывал ему мистер Тейлор, трогая, исследуя музыкальными пальцами все цепочки и связи. Водитель рассказывал ему, тыча в приборы, а мальчишка всё пропускал мимо ушей, запоминая не рассказ мистера Тейлора, а его голос. У них появился диалог. Теперь мистер Тейлор интересовался его делами каждый день, иногда предлагал зайти в гараж, уговаривая, мол, ему не помешали бы тонкие руки в помощь. Артура за живое это цепляло — мистер Тейлор обратил внимание на его руки. И он заходил. Заходил целый год, вторгаясь в личное пространство мистера Тейлора. Его водитель являлся неотъемлемой частью жизни Артура, и он хотел стать таким же незаменимым для него.  
В душном июле отец увёз Артура к океану почти на целый месяц, логично рассудив, что готовиться к важному празднику лучше всего будет на свежем солёном воздухе; близилось его тринадцатилетие. Перед самой поездкой, в последний день его занятий по каратэ, мистер Тейлор, как и всегда, вёз его домой. Он сегодня был очень легко одет, как и мальчик — его тощие треугольные коленки торчали даже через ткань льняных брючек. Артур извернулся так, чтобы видеть лицо своего водителя почти целиком, подлезая ему под руки.  
— Сядьте на место, — тихо ругался он. — Пристегнитесь, пожалуйста.  
— Мистер Тейлор, я… у меня… к Вам серьёзный разговор.  
— Что, волнуетесь перед отпуском?  
— Ну, нет, — Артур прятал глаза от яркого солнца, жмурясь и невольно улыбаясь, хотя улыбаться вовсе не хотелось.  
Хотелось не говорить ничего вообще, продолжать ехать и молчать, пугаясь того, что его хрупкий мир может однажды разойтись мелкими трещинками, будто током пробитый. Через два месяца и шесть дней Артур станет совсем взрослым и ему придётся самому нести за себя ответственность, а значит за свои чувства тоже. Он много думал об этом: подбирал слова, искал варианты. Мистер Тейлор был единственным другом мальчика, и этот долг очень хотелось вернуть. Кое-что, что Артур носил в себе уже давно, обжигало сейчас сильнее калифорнийского солнца, и это что-то он обязан был передать, подарить, отдать насовсем, потому что наедине с этим огнём Артуру жить было очень больно.  
— Мистер Тейлор, я должен Вам кое-что рассказать.  
— Давайте, Артур, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Не робейте.  
— Вы же мой друг, так?  
— Так.  
— И я могу Вам доверять?  
— Ну, — мистер Тейлор никогда не любил вопросов в лоб. — Конечно, если Вам нужно.  
— Мне кажется, я, — Артур заметил, что мир вокруг него двоится и крошится в мелкую гальку.  
Мистер Тейлор сосредоточенно вглядывался в дорогу, держа руль одной рукой, а вторую свободно откинув на подлокотник. Он хмурил брови, вслушиваясь, и юноша залюбовался, месмерезмически впитывая каждую деталь образа его водителя. Артур про себя наговаривал молебном нараспев «просто скажи, просто скажи, просто скажи», внушая себе силу и храбрость.  
— Мне кажется, я люблю вас.  
И всё. Отгремели фанфары. Ещё секунду назад вокруг стояли шум и гам, разрывая момент в мелкие лоскутки, мешая сосредоточится. Вот и всё; вот он и рассказал. Ещё секунду назад его душа менжевалась, словно к смерти готовилась, но сейчас же волнение и лихорадочная тревога первого признания отпустили Артура, он расслабился, он ослаб. Сел обратно на своё место, не выпуская мистера Тейлора из виду.  
— Ох, золотой мой, — водитель лыбился, растягивая пышные губы в умилённую улыбку. — Это мне очень льстит.  
Он ничегошеньки не понял. Артур увидел это по лицу, услышал в голосе; мистер Тейлор принимает его за юнца, за ребёнка, не восприняв признание всерьёз. Может быть, спустить всё на тормозах и отшутиться, пока не поздно? Но в желании подражать отцовской, завидной для Артура, упорности, он перебил своего водителя, воззрившись на него горячими фараоньими глазами.  
— Да нет же! Вы не поняли! Мистер Тейлор, я Вас люблю! Так же, как папа любил мою маму, так же, как мисс Харис влюблена в вас!  
Мистер Тейлор оторопел, как-то сразу сник; беспомощный, потухший он мгновенно растерял все свои очарование и стать.  
— Влюблены? — тихонечно, почти как раньше закрыто и безлико, переспросил мужчина.  
— Влюблён. Через два месяца у меня бар-мицва, я уже почти совершеннолетний.  
— Но это же только так, обряды, — сказал он, пряча взгляд. — Артур, между нами… Очень многое. Вы юны. Вы талантливы, перспективны; ваш папа устроит Вас на хорошую работу, когда Вы подрастёте…  
— У нас разница всего-то в пятнадцать лет!  
— Мне скоро тридцать, а тебе тринадцать.  
— И что же! Мы можем не говорить ничего отцу…  
Мистер Тейлор нервно съехал в правую полосу, вставая на аварийку. Он отстегнул ремень и перевернулся к Артуру, подбирая под себя ноги.  
— Вы совсем умом поехали? Не говорить отцу! Ну уж, блядь, нет, будьте добры, молодой-мистер Артур, больше никогда не поднимайте эту тему при мне! Я не хочу сесть, ладно? Между нами ничего не могло и не может быть, — тихо цедил мужчина.  
Растерянный Артур, пристыженный Артур жался в светлое кожаное сидение, на сей раз, умаляя про себя слиться с обивкой. Его ткнули лицом в то, что он так нежно таил все эти годы, так отчаянно сторожил, выстраивая вокруг замечательного мистера Тейлора каждый день своей жизни.  
Водитель сел обратно, утыкая взгляд в руль. Он сдавливал пальцами виски, нервно дёргая правой ногой.  
— Да у меня сыну-то, — тяжело дышал он. — Сыну-то на пять годков меньше чем вам.  
Артур больше не проронил при нём ни слова.  
Ни когда мистер Тейлор провожал их в аэропорту, ни когда встречал, ни когда отвозил их на артурову бар-мицву. Он очень надеялся, что водитель уволится. С замиранием сердца ждал, что его папа по приезду домой познакомит его с новым человеком, который будет возить его по давно наизусть выученному из пункта А в пункт Б, сопровождая, воруя собственные шаги, но водитель так и остался прежним — тихим, потрясающим и очень любимым.  
Артур был крайне зол на мистера Тейлора. Каждый раз, когда он его видел, его разбитое сердце сжималось веригами обиды и ненависти, обращённых к человеку, к чьим рукам никогда не прикоснётся. Они его слепили; заставляли отводить взгляд, не цепляться за детали, которые успел выучить наизусть.  
На шестнадцатый день рождения папа подарил Артуру новую машину. Она была мощнее, агрессивнее, больше — почти такая же большая, как и папина, но всё равно скромнее. И тоже светлая, тёплая, мягкая внутри.  
Мистер Тейлор чесал гладко выбритые щёки, усмехаясь, узнавая в машине владельца.

— Артур, мы почти приехали, — сказал водитель, по привычке заглядывая в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Заебись, — коротко ответил юноша.  
Артур скучно смотрел в окно, не замечая ничего. Он в полудрёме перебирал пальцами залаченные пряди за ухом, устало откинувшись в глубокое сидение, больше похожее на кресло.  
— Не выражайтесь, Артур, — сказал водитель с укором.  
Юноша поднял на него взгляд, такой статный, вышколенный, совсем-совсем холодный. Он грациозно переложил ногу на ногу, чтобы не измять костюм. Рядом с его рукой лежал его личный сотовый телефон, не снившийся мистеру Тейлору даже через год работы, блестевший цветным экраном и разрывавшийся неловкой вибрацией мгновенных сообщений. Артур держал взгляд.  
— Идите в жопу, Имс.

Когда его отец рассказал ему, что устроил его в дом какого-то очень важного бизнесмена, Имс и не догадывался, чем эта работа для него станет. Ему вручили ключи от машины и малыша, совсем крошку, тощего, будто и не кормленного ни разу. Он был боязливый, внимательный, любопытный и очень стыдливый. Имс ещё диву давался, какой же славный ребёнок, надеялся, что его первенец, который как раз был вот-вот на подходе, получится таким же славным.  
С каждым годом он всё глубже открывал в нём его невероятную мальчишескую душу, полную странностей, доброты и одиночества, которое молчаливым сочувствием сопровождало его каждый день. Имс исподлобья наблюдал за ним, но интересоваться страшился, переживая, что нарушит его спокойствие.  
Аккурат через месяц после двенадцатого дня рождения молодого мистера, от Имса, собрав чемоданы, сына и остатки любви к самой себе сбежала жена, с которой отношения не складывались ещё с первого триместра, но тогда-то головы были посвободнее от морали, а денег в карманах не водилось вовсе, разве что на полуживой автобус от местного колледжа до круглогодично загаженного и промёрзшего пляжа, на котором они жгли костры, гитары и молодость.  
Тейлор, не имея никакого желания возвращаться в пустой и постылый дом, ставший без любимого сына больше похожим на склеп, спросил у хозяина кладовку рядом с гаражом, где сам же и собрал себе кровать. Где ночевать, Имсу было без различия, лишь бы чисто и тепло, ел он и без того почти всегда только в доме; а так — и работа поближе. Шутка ли, три машины в семье — всегда есть чем руки занять. И как-то так всё сложилось, что он сразу заметил — Артур тоскует. Подмечал, как бедный мальчишка слоняется в домик и обратно, не смелея делать музыку громче в свободном доме. Любовался про себя, как он взрослеет и распускается, являя миру свои таланты и умения, словно чайная роза лепестки.  
И как из такого чудного паренька выросла такая стерва, Имс думать не хотел.  
Именно не хотел, ведь причина ему была известна. И имя ей — мистер Имс Тейлор, работающий личным водителем Артура вот уже одиннадцать лет.  
Имс был уверен, что сможет удержать Артура под контролем. Вовремя поговорит с ним, объяснит всё, посоветует, куда обратиться, чтобы скрасить своё одиночество, но момент он не просто пропустил; Артур пронёсся мимо него со скоростью звука, не позволяя дотронуться или вторгнуться, обжигая своей морозной злостью.  
Артур пытался сбежать из дома, собирая тайники в домике и под деревом, которые Имс всегда находил, разворовывал и перепрятывал в разных концах всего поместья. Артур менял обстановку, импульсивно вышвыривая из окна шмотки, стулья и книжки, всё, что попадало под руку и хоть мало-мальски виделось ему в руках мистера Тейлора; Имс же караулил под окнами, отлавливая, словно рыба на кормёжке, всё тряпьё и подбирая осколки и ощепки, пока мисс Харис и тот, другой водитель, не подняли шум о поведении молодого мистера. Артур таскал потихонечку отцовское спиртное, пряча его в домике и вылизывая стопки, пока никто не видит; а Имс потом слушал какие-то невообразимо грустные баллады на языке, которого не знал, которые Артур пел, словно лебединые песни, вытягивая своим тренированным голосом нежные слова. Мистер Тейлор дежурил рядом, переживая, что мальчишка может сделать что-нибудь с собой. Честно говоря, Артур вёл себя ровно так, как и полагается по возрасту: страдал, мучился и обливал ядом всех, на кого только упадёт его раскосый взор. Но сердобольный мистер Тейлор винил себя в мальчишеской душевной хвори, пытаясь уврачевать его сердце молчаливым присутствием, к которому Артур был глух и слеп.  
Но одну его выходку Имс ему простить так и не смог.  
Полгода назад, когда весна только-только проклёвывалась сквозь южную изморозь на каменной брусчатке дорожек, Артур в очередной раз не появился в доме после полуночи. Имс особенно его не ждал, потому что мальчишка частенько линял к девушке, своей ровеснице, жившей по соседству. Они подружились в самый тяжёлый для Артура момент, и, как Имс улавливал из их песен и криков, девчушку тоже бортанул ухажёр, так что болели они об одном и том же. Но сейчас же соседка уехала из города, и мистер Тейлор угадал бы эту мелодию без нот вообще, только по артуровому кислейшему лицу и трёхвечерней затяжной тишине, оглушавшей весь дом и его самого в особенности.  
У мистера Тейлора был свой собственный сотовый, который никогда не звонил. Он полагался ему по долгу службы, а прикипевший к сыновьему водителю, охраннику, надсмотрщику и няньке за десять лет хозяин подарил небольшую чёрно-белую трубку Имсу на тридцатый день рождения в знак глубокого уважения и привязанности. В контакт-листе было записано трое: «Артур», «Хозяин» и «Отец».  
Сейчас же, в без четверти час, ему настойчиво звонил Артур, первый раз за полтора года.  
— Алло! Ты слышишь меня?  
— Слышу, Артур. Вам пора домой.  
— Не нуди, нянь, — в трубке сильно шумела то ли музыка, то ли фильм; но голос молодого мистера Имс не узнавал, впервые услышав его через динамик сотового телефона. — Отец дома?  
— Нет.  
— Чего-о? — он запнулся, потом весело крикнул что-то в пространство за телефонной трубкой. — А, не дома… Отлично. Забери меня через час из… Жди меня на углу Мичиган авеню и Восьмой, ладно?  
Имс оделся, прогрелся и доехал за сорок минут. Он понял, что Артур определённо выпивший и возможно не один. Мистер Тейлор до трясучки боялся этого подростка, боялся, что он попадёт в передрягу и тогда его отец узнает о нём и Артуре… Имс бы очень не хотел, что бы некоторые детали их с Артуром отношений узнал его работодатель. У него было ещё двадцать минут на нервные перекуры, которые только добавляли дрожи в пальцы и голос. Он испуганно вздрогнул, когда задняя дверь открылась, а в салон забрался Артур, матерясь и складывая статично разобранные подлокотник и столешницу.  
— Бля, да её заклинило!  
— Артур, закройте…  
— Артур, лапонька, давай шустрее, — перебил Имса мужчина, стоявший возле открытой двери.  
— Не торопи, а то вовсе отломаю.  
Мистер Тейлор замер, вглядываясь в тёмное зеркало заднего вида. Он ждал Артура, сидя в машине и не включая свет. Мистер Тейлор экономил заряд аккумулятора.  
Артур наконец совладал с собственной вотчиной, отодвигаясь, пропуская в салон своего спутника, ни разу так и не взглянув на водителя. Мужчина уселся, по-свойски хлопая дверью, вальяжно расставляя ноги, протягивая руки к Артуру. Тот схватился, полез обниматься, усаживаясь к нему на колени, ввязывая мужчину в поцелуй.  
— Сладкий мой, скажи своему водителю, что пора ехать, — выдохнул незнакомец в его шею.  
— Везите нас домой, мистер Тейлор, — съязвил Артур, не переводя взгляда. Он смотрел своему спутнику в глаза, подчиняя, колдуя ему делать то, чего сам желает.  
Побелевший от паники Имс, не выронив ни слова, завёлся, включил передачу, тронулся. Он старался не смотреть, не слушать, не замечать; но выходило скверно. Артур там, на задних сидениях, уже не на шутку разошёлся, выстанывая себе секс, словно грехи замаливая. Незнакомый мужчина его лапал и тискал везде, куда только руки доставали, вовсю упиваясь сладкой артуровой песней. Имс и не догадывался, каким горячим и отзывчивым может быть его маленький хозяин.  
— Дотерпи до постели, ладно? — тихо прервал незнакомец Артура. — Мы не одни.  
— Ох, Доминик, — с чувством произнёс юноша. — Это всего лишь прислуга.  
Эта ночь Имсу, казалось, в подкорку въелась. Он до пяти утра наворачивал круги вокруг дома, прислушиваясь, где Артур и его… его мужик сейчас. Он не мог объяснить себе, зачем привёз их сюда, зачем позволил Артуру быть таким с этим зализанным мудаком, почему не вмазал с правой ему по челюсти, не уложил мальчишку в машину и не увёз домой, раздавать люлей?  
Как выяснилось, Артур уже давно не мальчишка.  
Имс слышал, как они шлёпали босыми необсохшими ногами, поднимаясь из гостевой джакузи на второй этаж. Как заглянули на кухню, прихватывая вторую бутылку вина, как прервались на поцелуи, потому что Артур очень вызывающе взобрался на барную стойку, и Доминик не устоял перед таким потрясающим маленьким мистером — свободным, встрёпанным и улыбчивым. Имс бы тоже, как выяснилось, не устоял; он понял это, подловив сам себя не на подслушивании и контроле (ну вдруг этот урод сделает ему больно?!), а на самом настоящем подглядывании в окна.  
Именно в ту ночь, где-то между бесконечными перекурами и неврозными вслушиваниями, мистеру Тейлору пришла, возможно, самая гениальная мысль за всю его жизнь.

— Мы на месте, Артур, — тихо, как и всегда, проговорил Имс, выворачивая руль.  
— Потрясающе, — беззлобно ругался юноша. — Вот увидишь, отец тебя любит больше, чем меня; виноват буду я, даже сегодня… Особенно сегодня!  
— Мы не сильно опаздываем. Пробки.  
Они подъехали к Хиллтону, минуя пересечение Мичиган авеню и Восьмой улицы. Артур приметил это, тихо хмыкая себе под нос, нацепил солнечные очки и ждал, пока водитель откроет перед ним дверь. Если всё так, как рассказывал Имс и отец действительно решил устроить сыну sweet-seventeen, сейчас его будут встречать минимум полсотни каких-нибудь журналистов, видеть которых ему совершенно не хотелось.  
Водитель, как и полагается, открыл перед ним дверь. Артур ступил ногой на мягкий и чистый ковёр, высунул голову из салона, и вскинулся, в непонимании глядя на Имса. Никого не было: никакой прессы, папарацци, хостес, встречавших его гостей.  
— Пойдёмте, Артур. Нас ждут.  
Они поднялись на семнадцатый этаж и вышли в длинный светлый холл. Артур заподозрил неладное; все конференц-залы, банкетные и обеденные находились не выше пятого этажа; он наверняка это знает, потому что очень любит посещать местные… мероприятия. Мистер Тейлор вёл его дальше, заводя куда-то в другое крыло, где должны быть люксы.  
— Чушь какая, Имс. Куда мы?  
Имс молчал. Номер, который он открыл, был самый дальний, значит самый большой. Артур ждал, что сейчас гости, пришедшие на его праздник, заорут «СЮРПРИЗ!», но когда они зашли в номер, не произошло и этого. Он огляделся, проходя дальше, высматривая какие-то подвохи и подсказки. Он уже понял, что Имс ему наврал. Мистер Тейлор закрыл дверь, предсказуемо повесив «please do not disturbed» на ручку с той стороны.  
— Имс, что всё это значит?  
— Артур, я от всей души хочу поздравить вас с семнадцатилетием, — завёл Имс, швыряя куда-то на тумбы ключи от номера и проходя вслед за Артуром. Он встал перед ним и скинул с плеч пальто, аккуратно вешая его на спинку резного обеденного стула.  
— Потрясающе, но где все? Ты же сказал, будет вечеринка, — он подозрительно щурился, рассматривая своего водителя, который послаблял тугой строгий галстук.  
— Она будет.  
— Так и… где же?  
— У нас с вами сегодня особенная вечеринка, — тихо говорил мистер Тейлор, расстёгивая запонки и подкатывая рукава. — Так сказать праздник на двоих.  
Артур засмеялся, расслабился; осел в ближайшее кресло.  
— Так вот оно в чём дело, — смеялся он. Имс застыл, глядя на Артура с непониманием, хмуря брови. — Снизошло ясно солнышко до нас, до челяди, да? А если ты мне больше не нужен? Ты подумал об этом? Что, если я больше тебя не люблю?  
Артур разгорался, запалялся, снова злился. Имсу было важно пробить его, протаранить эту пугающую скорлупу, которой он обвил себя, словно коконом, вымостив её из всей той любви, которую некому было отдать. Он хотел поговорить с Артуром, пусть бы и без слов; он должен был забрать эту любовь себе.  
— У тебя есть два варианта, — низко сказал мистер Тейлор, вытягивая тонкий кожаный ремень из шлеек. Он поднял на Артура тяжёлый, словно гиря пудовая, взгляд, удобнее перехватывая сложенный вдвое ремень. — Либо ты сейчас делаешь так, как я тебе говорю.  
— Либо?  
Имс с силой замахнулся, от души хлестанув ремнём по ближайшему стулу, отчего тот с треском грохнулся об пол.  
— Либо я заставлю тебя это делать.  
Артур трусливо сглотнул, замерев. Мистер Тейлор снова казался ему могучим и пугающим, как тогда, в детстве. Юноша вцепился тонкими пальцами в текстильные подлокотники, ища поддержки; ему становилось дурно и душно от Имса. Облизнув сухие губы, Артур осипло сказал:  
— Говори.  
— Правильный выбор.  
У Имса сердце билось где-то в горле. Он унимал волнение, выдыхая на счёт три-четыре, чтобы не показать Артуру, как у него душа дрожит от тревоги и беспокойства. Он мотнул головой на двойные двери, за которыми была просторная и светлая спальная. Артур послушно поднялся, опустив голову, сконфуженно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— Раздевайся.  
Такого Имса он никогда не слышал. Подвластный чужому взгляду, такому же тяжёлому и любопытному в этой тяжести, Артур раздевался, замечая меж тем, как запаляется огонь в проницательных тёмных глазах Имса. Он разволновался; его руки слегка подрагивали, когда расстёгивали пуговки на сорочке. Артур не знал, чего ожидать от мистера Тейлора, но вместе с тем был уверен в его почти предсказуемой надёжности. Артур дышал прерывисто и робко, боясь нарушить эту связь. Артур завёлся и сам.  
— Дальше. Снимай всё, — Имс терпеливо, но настойчиво ждал, всё так же любуясь юношей.  
Сняв с себя всё, небрежно покидав дорогую одежду, Артур послушно спросил:  
— Теперь?  
— Давай, на кровать. Лицом вниз.  
Артур сделал и это, пусть не без страха. Он не был уверен, что сможет принять Имса без подготовки, он очень надеялся, что всю жизнь заботливый и внимательный мистер Тейлор не побрезгует быть таким и сегодня. Артур поджимал ягодицы от прохладного сквозняка, гуляющего по голой заднице. Его подхватили одной рукой под бёдра, легко, словно он был пушинкой, поднимая и подвигая к краю кровати. Артур опёрся на колени и локти, прогибаясь в спине, открываясь, пряча малиновое лицо в ладони. Он не видел, но чувствовал, как мужчина стоит над ним, ничего не предпринимая. Воспалённое, нездоровое ожидание затягивалось в узлы где-то внизу живота, возбуждая ещё сильнее.  
— Скажи мне, Артур, — низко и с чувством говорил Имс то, что продумывал и крутил на репите в своей голове уже полгода. — Ты уже спал с мужчинами?  
— Спал, — в локти проблеял Артур.  
— Я не слышу, — он отвесил звонкий шлепок ладонью по круглому артуровому заду. — Громче!  
— Спал, сэр!  
— И все они были старше тебя?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Вот же блядь, — усмехнулся мистер Тейлор, разминая в руке неушибленную ягодицу, разгоняя кровь, подготавливая. — И сколько их у тебя было?  
У Артура уже с члена на покрывала закапало. Он боялся ластиться к горячей шершавой руке, боялся подставиться под прикосновение, о котором фантазировал с первых дрочек. Он боялся шелохнуться, потому что Имс ему разрешения не давал.  
— Трое, — еле выдавил из себя юноша.  
— Трое… Какая же ты шалава. Грязная, бесстыжая блядь. Что обычно делают с таким, а, Артур?  
Артур молчал, сглатывая лихорадочное волнение, зная, что будет дальше.  
— Сейчас я тебя за каждого из них накажу, — с каждым словом Имс дышал всё тяжелее и тяжелее. — Будешь знать, как чужим мужикам жопу подставлять.  
Он отходил его всё тем же тонким кожаным ремнём, выбранным им специально для сегодняшнего вечера. Имс знал, что делает, уже успел научиться, поэтому бил сначала слегка, несильно, рисуя фон для будущего холста.  
Первые пять ударов Артур напрягался, пытаясь уловить ритм, перекусить боль, заламывая пальцы. Он чувствовал, что по напряжённому заду удар приходится сильнее, поэтому пытался расслабиться, отпуститься, прогибаясь глубже, подставляясь под удар.  
— Это за первого, — хрипло сказал Имс, поправляя рукой свой давным-давно колом стоящий член. — Сколько тебе было лет, когда тебя поимели впервые?  
— Четырнадцать, сэр, — раздалось тихонечко словно через вату.  
За второго Имс хлестал его, почти не жалея, чередуя тяжёлый удар с лёгким, едва жалящим. Мальчишка уже весь покрылся краснотой и испариной; зад был изрисован тонкими полосками, следами от шва на ремне. Артур гнулся, стонал, дрожал и дёргался, то от боли, то от того что член возбуждённой головкой тёрся о собственный упругий живот. На пятнадцатом ударе Имсу пришлось прерваться, потому что он начинал входить в раж, а терять контроль нельзя было ни в коем случае.  
— Как ты думаешь, Артур, — спрашивал он, стараясь отдышаться. — Ты уже достаточно наказан?  
Нагой, прикрытый разве что собственным румянцем, горячий, накалённый Артур получил вопрос, ответить на который был не в силах. Голова работать не хотела, душа выворачивалась наизнанку от того, что делал с ним Имс, а стыдливый вопрос вернул его с небес на землю. Имс его не любил, он его наказывал.  
— Ну, чего молчишь? Может мне продолжить?  
— Нет, сэр, пожалуйста, — стонал он, не поднимая головы. — Я уже достаточно наказан.  
— А я думаю, что нет, — Имс откинул ремень в сторону. — Кое-чего тебе всё-таки не хватает.  
— Чего же, сэр? — Артур приподнял голову, заглядывая через плечо.  
Мистер Тейлор снял рубашку, открывая чернильному взору широкую крепкую грудь, покрытую сумбурным рисунком татуировок. Артур понятия не имел, что у такого сдержанного с виду человека полтела будет расписано узорами.  
— Хорошего члена, мальчик.  
Артур в испуге округлил глаза, не зная куда себя деть; он не привык слышать такую вульгарную откровенность от терпилы-Имса. Юноша с замиранием сердца смотрел, как мистер Тейлор разделся, вытянул кресло в центр комнаты, аккурат перед его светящейся от хорошей порки задницей. Мужчина положил рядом с Артуром на кровать небольшой аптечный крафт-пакет и уселся свободно, авантажно засматриваясь на картину, представшую его взору. Имс восседал, словно античная статуя — точёный, властный, великолепный. Артур ощупывал его взглядом, пока не увидел яркую блестящую от смазки головку члена, который от собственной тяжести не мог подняться целиком, а лежал на животе, покрытом тёмными недлинными волосами.  
— Ты будешь себя готовить, а я буду смотреть.  
— А можно мне?.. — Артур немного опустил задницу, показывая, что хочет сменить позу.  
— Ни в чём себе не отказывай, — свободно сказал Имс, закидывая руки за голову, устраивая поудобнее.  
Артур перевернулся, проехавшись горячим задом по жёсткому покрывалу, чуть притормаживая. Было сладко больно, даже не так, боль не чувствовалась вовсе, будто отхоженная ремнём задница занемела; и к тому моменту он уже всё понял, уже принял правила этой игры. Имс и сам мучился — дышал глубоко, сверкая влажными от возбуждения глазами, терпел, чтобы потомить Артура, приструнить строптивого стервеца. Юноша замер на мгновение, потом, опершись на ноги, снова потёрся задом, запрокинув голову, застонав.  
— Не отвлекайся, — приказал Имс, туго, до боли пережимая член у самого корня, потому что смотреть на такого вульгарно прекрасного Артура и не коснуться, не завалить, не вставить по самые яйца было невыносимо.  
Артур, победно усмехнувшись, достал из крафт-пакета, конечно, смазку и презервативы. Размазал по ладоням, согревая; согнулся так, чтобы и Имсу было видно и самому удобно, потому что он уже увидел имсовы размеры и не хотел себя намеренно калечить. Юноша, никуда не торопясь, растягивал себя, гладил себя, ласкал себя, полностью отдаваясь тому, что делает.  
— Блядь бесстыжая, — запальчиво ругался Имс. От Артура воздух в комнате искрился. — Пидор малолетний.  
Мистер Тейлор не выдержал, сорвался, словно чумной пёс с некрепкой цепи собственной выдержки, кинулся к Артуру, на Артура, навалившись сверху, подминая по себя. Принялся остервенело целоваться, куда попадал, бедный юноша всё хотел поймать его рот, почувствовать наконец-то вкус его губ, но не выходило, пришпоренный Имс с ума сходил. Вставил сразу, с разбега, удерживая Артура за бёдра, чтобы не слез с члена.  
— Хорошенечко тебя выебу.  
— Господи, люблю, — точно в бреду выговаривал Артур. — Люблю, люблю…  
Юноша разводил ноги широко, как мог, но было мало, Имс тянул его, надавливая на бёдра через каждый толчок. Потом ложился сверху, целовался, неслучайно кусая тонкие мягкие губы.  
Было так хорошо, что аж плохо. Артур боялся к Имсу прикоснуться, будто и не верил, что всё взаправду, но мужчина сам подлезал ему под руки, подставляясь под ласку и объятия. Метался, заходился, в особенно резкие толчки кричал в голос; Имс был огромный, и как только он не рвётся, когда его имеют с такой силой. Все прошлые-предыдущие были ласковыми, елейными, пылинки с Артура сдували; а Имс, казалось, вознамерился его убить. Мальчишеское, не привыкшее к таким забегам, тело проигрывало крепкому мистеру Тейлору; Артур вот-вот кончит, сжимается судорожно и рефлекторно.  
— Как же узко, — болезненно шипел Имс. — Расслабься, я кончу сейчас.  
— Не могу, — скулил заезженный Артур. — Кончай.  
Имс слил в сию же секунду, будто позволения ждал. Вытащил из мягкого воспалённого Артура ещё крепкий член, додрачивая тому на живот, мешая свою сперму с артуровой; и вспомнил, что совершенно забыл про резинки. Хуёво, чёрт.  
Потом полез пальцами обратно в Артура, который, испустив последний дух, пытался пошевелить сведёнными и затёкшими ногами. Имс ощупал его внутри, проверяя, не покалечил ли под заводкой, размазывая свою вспененную сперму по сладким натруженным ягодицам.  
— Не надо, — шипел на полувыдохе Артур. — Неприятно.  
Они скоротали в номере ещё часа четыре. Сидели в гостиной без света, разглядывая друг друга, вымазанные отсветами большого города, прорывающимися сквозь темноту и большие, почти в пол, окна. Разговаривали обо всём: Имс был рад поговорить с Артуром честно, разложив всё по местам и полочкам. Юноша слушал, запивал рассказ Имса вином и не лез целоваться, хотя на самом деле очень хотелось.  
— Нам, наверное, пора. Теперь мы точно опаздываем, — смеялся Имс, почёсывая артурово бедро.  
— Папа всё равно будет винить во всё меня, — отвечал ему Артур, жмурясь и прижимаясь щекой к его голому плечу. — Он тебя больше любит.  
Мистер Тейлор посмотрел ему в глаза очень преданно и тепло.  
— С днём рождения, Артур, — тихо выговорил он, переплетая их пальцы.  
— Спасибо, Имс.


End file.
